When You Walked In To My Life
by SamiReed
Summary: The cliffhangers are having a three year reunion no one has seen Shelby since graduation and they will be very surprised at what they find.
1. Chapter 1

Notice: I do not own any of these characters except for the newbies. They all belong to FFC. I do not own the flashbacks. Nor the song. This story has nothing to do with the stories by me. I was just bored so I decided to write this. I also do not own any companies that are mentioned in this story.  
Can't fight the moonlight 2 will be coming soon.  
***********************************************************************  
this is placed in the future.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scott heard the phone ring in his apartment. He ran to answer it.  
Scott: Hello  
Voice: Hey kiddo.  
Scott: Peter  
Peter: You got it.  
Scott: It's great to hear from you.  
Peter: You too. Listen the reason I'm calling is we're having a three year reunion for you guys next week. Can you make it.  
Scott: Sure. When do I come?  
Peter: Well me and Soph were going to have you guys just stay the whole week so we can spend time together.  
Scott: Sure I'll be there. But are we going to have to go on any quest or anything.  
Peter: No, we're just all going to stay in the lounge and vist. Like it used to be.  
Scott: Great. ( Scott was silent)  
Peter: Scott, you there?  
Scott: Yeah, so have you gotton a hold of everybody.  
Peter: Well I talked to Daisy and her and Ezra are coming. You know there married now right.  
Scott: Yeah  
Peter: Juliet is here with Auggie helping plan everything and I got a hold of David.  
Scott: What about Shelby?  
Peter: Well I couldn't find her no where. So I called Jess and she gave me her number. I called it but her securtary answered and said the she had a busy week but she would tell her so I'm not sure.  
Scott: Oh.  
Peter: So have talked to Shelby at all.  
Scott: No not since graduation. You?  
Peter: No, but Daisy said she had talked to Shelby a lot the first two years after graduation and then something "big" happened to Shelby this year, work wise, and she has never been able to get a hold of her.  
Scott: Oh, well Peter I gotta go. I'll be there Monday.  
After Scott hung up all those old memories of Shelby came back. He missed her and was never able to get over her. Ever since Shelby, he never had a serious relationship again. He started to remember when Shelby told him it was over.  
  
** It was the day after graduation.  
Scott: Shelby, I'm not leaving you.  
Shelby: Scott you are a great football player and if you do not take this chance then you will regret it for the rest life.  
Scott: I'll risk it for you.  
Shelby: I don't want you too. I want you to go. You know Patty always told me that when you let go if it doesn't come back it wasn't meant to be but if comes back then it will always be yours.  
Scott: But I am yours.  
Shelby: Scott, you don't know that. I'm leaving and your not coming with me. Because you are going to go to collage and play football like you never have before. And one day if our paths cross again then we know we're in love. But if we don't then it wasn't meant to be.  
Shelby leaned over and kissed Scott's cheek.  
Shelby: Good-bye  
She had whispered in his ear and left. Scott had never cryed so much in his life.**  
  
~ I still love her~ Scott thought.  
With that he started packing for his trip to Horizan.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scott walked stairs to his old school. It was around three in the afternoon. Suddenly the door opened and Juliet ran out screaming.  
Juliet: Scott, oh my gosh I have missed you.  
Scott: Dido, Jules.  
With that Peter, Sophie, Auggie, David, Ezra and Daisy walked out. He hugged them all.  
Scott: So where is, Shelby? I thought you said to be here by three sharp.  
Peter: Yeah, I guess she couldn't make. But I would of liked to hear her voice.   
Just then a young girl about ten walked out with a woman.  
David: Scott, I'd like to meet my wife Jane and my step-daughter June.  
Jane looked at her husband.  
Jane: Hun, me and June need to get going.  
David: I know can you wait and see if Shelby shows up?  
Jane: Yeah, but no later then five.  
With that everybody walked in.  
***********************************************************************  
It was ten till five that night Peter could tell everybody was upset that Shelby didn't show.  
  
Peter: Okay guys lets have group.  
David: Nothing ever changes does it.  
Peter: Nope.  
Everybody got in a circle.  
Peter: Okay what are you doing now.  
David: I work at a firm with my grandfather.  
Daisy: I am a part time student and collage and I work for local paper.  
Ezra: I'm in medical school. And I work for a school for kids with problems.  
Scott: I play collage football.  
Juliet: I'm in collage for photographing.  
Auggie: I work at a musem, painting.  
Peter: Okay that's all.  
Voice: What about me?  
A voice from behind said. Everybody turned and saw Shelby and another man on a cell phone. Shelby looked exactly the same except that her hair was a little longer with more bodie in it and she was a lot skinner plus the way she dressed. She had on a pair of flair jeans and a white silk shirt that came up to her shoulders. Before anybody could say anything June, Davids' step-daughter started screaming. Everybody starred at her as she ran up to Shelby.  
June: Oh my gosh can I have your autograph.  
Everybody looked confused what was June talking about.  
Shelby: Of course.  
Shelby started writing on a piece of paper.  
Shelby: What is your name?  
June: June. I have everything of yours. I am like your biggest fan.   
Everybody was still confused.  
Shelby: Well that is very sweet. What are you doing here though?  
June: Oh I'm Davids' step-daughter.  
Then it clicked, David went to school with Shelby. June turned around still smiling.  
June: You didn't tell me you went to school with her.  
David: (confused) Yeah, I went to school with her. Why?  
June: Why? David you went to school with the Shel Merringer.  
David: Who is Shel Merringer?  
June: The girl standing right here in front of you.  
David: No June, this is Shelby Merrick.  
June: No David, this is the Shel Merringer. I have her cd. She is the like the best singer in the world. She even went out with Justin Timberleke, Nick Carter, Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise....  
Before she could say anything else Shelby interrupted her.  
Shelby: Wow there, I never went out with any of them. We're just friends.  
June: But.  
Shelby: Who would know better then me.  
June: I guess you're right. Hey can you sign my cd for me.  
Shelby: Sure  
June ran beside her mom and got a cd out of her backpack and handed it to Shelby. Shelby signed it and gave it back to her.  
June: Thanks!!  
Shelby: You know I would be honored if you would be in my first picture of me at the Horizan reunion.  
June: I'd be honored.  
Shelby: Great. Mark?  
Shelby called a guy, a guy came up who looked like a bodyguard.  
Mark: Mame?  
Shelby: I know it's not your job but will you please take a picture of me and my new friend.  
Mark: Of course.  
He took the poloroid camera that Shelby had given him and took the picture. When the picture came out Shelby gave it to June. And Mark walked away.  
June: Thank you  
Shelby: No prob.  
Jane: June, we need to go.  
June: Alright  
With that June and Jane hugged David bye, and June hugged Shelby one more time and they left. Everyone just starred at Shelby.  
Shelby: (sarcasticly) I thought it was mandatory to have a group hug everytime you come in.   
Sophie: It is.  
Everybody came up and hugged.  
David: What was that all about with June?  
Juliet: Did you really go out with Justin Timberleke?  
Peter: What are you doing now?  
Auggie: Who was that tall big guy?  
Ezra: Cd?  
Daisy: Shel Merringer?  
Scott: Who is that guy?  
Shelby: What is this twenty questions?  
Sophie: No, it is not. Now I get to ask the first question. Did you really go out with Tom Cruise?  
Shelby: No.  
Daisy: What about Brad Pitt?  
Shelby: Again no.  
Voice: Yo babe  
Shelby turned around. To see the guy who was talking on the phone was talking to her now.  
Shelby: Yeah Craig.  
Craig: This if Lynn with your schdule for next monday. And you need to hear it and so do I. So I'll need to put it on speakerphone. Do we need to go to another room?  
Shelby looked at Peter.  
Peter: No, this might clear up everything if we hear it.  
Shelby: Okay. Craig you can put it on speakerphone in here.  
Craig did. A voice came through.  
Lynn: Miss. Merringer?  
Shelby: Yeah, Lynn.  
Lynn: Okay at four you have an appointment to run five miles with the Florida Runners for publicity. Then at four thirty you have a meeting with JL Productions which should last an hour. Then you have to spend at least four hours at Got Milk studios for the new commercial. Then after that is done you will go and work on your music video. You should get home by two thirty Tuesday morning and you have to meet Craigs' mother at five thirty for wedding plans. And that's all for now.  
Shelby: Okay thanks, Lynn. Good-bye.  
Lynn: Good-bye.  
With that she hung up the phone. Just as she hung up the phone rang again. Craig answered it and started talking. He put down the phone and looked at Shelby.  
Craig: Baby, sorry I can't stay.  
Shelby: Why not?  
Craig: There is an emergency meeting at JL Productions about contracts. I gotta go. But you can stay here. I'll see you when you get back.  
Shelby: Okay bye.  
Shelby walked up to Craig and hugged him. He pushed her in closer and french kissed her and put his hand on her butt. She pulled away though. Scott glared at him. He already didn't like him.  
Shelby: You better get going.  
Craig: Yeah bye.  
Shelby: Bye.  
With that he left. And she turned back around to everybody.  
Shelby: Okay now where were we?  
Juliet: Who was that guy?  
Shelby: Craig, he is my agent.  
Juliet: Who's wedding are you planning?  
Shelby: Mine. Craig and I are engaged. We're getting married in three weeks.   
Scott looked at the floor.  
Daisy: Why do you need an agent?  
Shelby: I'm a singer now.  
Daisy: Are you good.  
Shelby: All my songs went up to number ones.  
Ezra: What is with Shel Merringer?  
Shelby: I had to get a fake name so that reporters couldn't look up my past.  
Ezra: How did you choose that name?  
Everybody knew Merringer, Berringer. And Scott always called her Shel.  
Shelby: Just popped in my head.  
David: Why are there two guys standing outside?  
Shelby: Bodyguards.  
David: Why do you need them?  
Shelby: Protection, because some assholes threatened my life.  
Scott: When do you eat and sleep?  
Shelby: What are you talking about?  
Scott: Shel, you have had to lose at least twenty pounds and as far as that phone call went it sounded like you never have time to eat and sleep.  
Shelby: I eat and sleep. Just some days more then others.  
Auggie: What about those guys June said you went out with?  
Shelby: We're just friends, nothing more.   
Peter: You really grew up, Shel.  
Shelby: Thank you.  
They talked for hours until Shelby fell asleep on the couch. Scott layed her down on the couch and put her head on his lap. So everybody started watching tv.   
Juliet: Stop there.  
Auggie: Why?  
Juliet: I love this show. They get up close and pesonal with all the stars. Please.  
They all said okay.   
Tv: Hi everybody I'm Jen Lowe and welcome to Up Close and Personal. Today we have a new star with us. All of her songs have gone up to number one including her music videos making it up to the top ten and one of them being number one for four months. She's every guys dream girl, but yet almost every young lady looks up to her. So lets bring her out, lets meet up close and personaly Miss. Shel Merringer.   
Everybody was starring as Shelby appeared on tv.  
Juliet: Shoud we wake her?  
Scott: No, she is exausted.  
They sat back and watched the show.  
*~*  
On the television show.  
Jen: So Shel lets talk about your career.  
Shelby: Alright.  
Jen: Now your albulm has only been out for four monthes and all your songs are number one. How does that feel?  
Shelby: It's great.  
The show went on about them talking about her songs and everything for about thirty minutes.  
Jen: Now lets talk about your new music video that's number on. When You Walked In To My Life. Who is the young man in the video with you. Well he really isn't in it but their are pictures of him in there. Who is he?  
Shelby: It's someone I was very close to in high school.  
Jen: Well I've heard the song was meant for this boy? Care to explain.  
Shelby: Well the song was meant for him. You see he practicly saved my life. He was my first love.  
Jen: So what happened?  
Shelby: He had a big oppertunity and he wanted to give it up so he could be with me. But I wouldn't let him ruin his life. So he went to collage. And I haven't seen him since.  
Jen: Now how did he save your life?  
Shelby: We stayed at a school for students who needed more attention then they got at home. And when I first got their I was a total brat. I wouldn't let no one in. Then he came along and him and my best friend got me to open up. Really that school was my home. I mean I had my family there.  
Jen: I see. Now lets talk about the mysterious docks your always on in the video. I've heard rumors. But what is it about?  
Shelby: ( smiling) You see at this school there was no intinmite touching. Well after lights out me and him would sneak to these docks behind the school and sit there and talk and kiss. And that's the story.  
Jen: Well what do you say we take a look at this music video everybody is in love with.  
Shelby: Okay.  
*~*  
Everybody looked at Scott. Then at Shelby and then watched the music video.  
*~*  
Music Video:  
  
You see Shelby standing on the docks. In a half sweater and a pair of jeans. The music starts.  
  
I've waited all is time  
Counting minutes as they pass  
Searching for a sign  
Wishing for the best  
  
  
Shelby and Scott in a picture at Morp.  
  
And just when my hopes were wearing thin  
You turned my heart to love again  
  
  
Shelby singing on the docks.  
  
Like a miracle out of the blue  
You rescued me like the angels do  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
When you walked...when you walked into my life  
  
  
Scott and Shelby kissing  
  
When you appeared  
Like sight to the blind  
Like music to my ears  
Like a reason to a rhyme  
  
Another Picture of Scott, Daisy, and Shelby at graduation.  
  
And just when I thought my chance was gone  
Love came to me with open arms  
  
Shelby singing on the docks.  
  
Like a miracle out of the blue  
You rescued me like the angels do  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
When you walked...when you walked into my life  
  
Peter, Sopie and Shelby in another picture.  
  
You spoke my name and the world began again  
You touched my heart and it opened  
  
Juliet, Auggie, David, Ezra and her in another picture.  
  
Like a miracle out of the blue  
You rescued me like the angels do  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
When you walked...when you walked into my life  
  
Her and Scott on the docks.  
  
Like a miracle out of the blue  
You rescued me like the angels do  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
When you walked...when you walked into my life  
  
A picture of all the cliffhangers, her, Sophie and Peter. It slowly zooms in on her, Scott, and Daisy.  
  
*~*  
Everybody was sitting quietly as the song went off. Daisy was crying and Scott was trying not to.  
  
Juliet: Wow.... no wonder they love her. She is really good.  
Scott looked down at Shelby and ran his fingers through her hair.  
*~*  
Jen: So how are you kids doing.  
Shelby: Their great.  
*~*  
  
Scott: Shelby didn't tell us she had kids did you guys know about it.  
Everybody said no except for Daisy.  
Scott: Daze, did you know about this?  
Daisy: Yeah their adorable their both two and a half.  
Scott: (confused) But....  
Daisy: ( interupting Scott before he figured out who the father was) It's back on.  
*~*  
  
Jen: Now who is the father. I've heard Craig was.  
Shelby: No, Craig is definatly not the father. (whispering) He's a monster.  
Jen: What?  
Shelby: Nothing.  
*~*  
Juliet: Did you guys hear that? She said he was a monster.  
Peter: I wonder what she meant.  
Sophie: I want to know who the father is.  
*~*  
Jen: You were in high school when you got pregnet with them. If they are two and a half.  
Shelby: Yes that is correct.  
Jen: So who is the father?  
Shelby: Someone I used to know.  
Jen: Does he know about the kids?  
Shelby: No he doesn't.  
Jen: Well why didn't you tell him?  
Shelby: We were just getting out of high school and I did not want to ruin his life by holding him back. He had collage, I didn't so I never told him.  
Jen: May I ask, were you in love with him?  
Shelby: Yes I was.  
Jen: Are you still?  
Shelby didn't answer.   
Jen: Unfortunatly that's all the time we have for today. Thank you all.  
*~*  
  
Auggie turned off the tv.  
Auggie: Wow.. Meat do you think you're the father.  
Scott: We were in high school so unless she cheated on me. I don't know. But I know someone who does.  
He looked at Daisy.  
Scott: Who is the father, Daze.  
Daisy: No.... no, Scott you are not putting me in the middle of this. If you want to know all you have to do is ask her.  
Scott: I am the father. Daisy, why didn't you tell me?  
Daisy: Because Shelby made me promise not to.  
Scott: Why didn't she want me to know.  
Daisy: Think about it, Scott, the last few monthes before graduation all you did was ramble on about how you were going to be able to play football at collage. If she would of told you. You wouldn't of gone. And she was afraid you'd hate her that the rest of her life.  
Scott: Why would she be scared of me hating her?  
Daisy: Are you blind, Scott? Did you not see the music video, she loves you and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if you hated her. So she broke it off, so she couldn't get hurt any worse. I'm sick of this. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.  
With that everybody went to bed. Scott laid down on the couch beside Shelby, and held her all night. Like old times.  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was four thirty in the morning and everybody was up except for Shelby. Her cell phone was ringing. Scott shook Shelby to wake her up.  
  
Scott: Shelby.... Shelby your phone is ringing.  
Shelby leaned and hit the speaker. Everybody was already awake so they stayed there.  
Shelby: Hello  
Craig: Hey babe, listen there is a mob of reporters headed over to Horizan.  
Shelby: What? ( now really waking up)  
Craig: They should be there with in two hours. Put on the white tub top with a pair of white jeans, and your white cowboy boots.  
Shelby: Craig, I hate wearing those boots plus it's thirty degrees out here.  
Craig: Oh well put them the fuck on.  
Shelby: Fine. Do I have enough time to drink a cup of coffee.   
Craig: No. I put a whole bottle of caffeen peels in your purse.  
Shelby reached for and pulled the pack out.  
Shelby: Got them.  
Craig: Take four of them.  
Shelby: Four Craig, it says just to take one.  
Craig: Four!!  
Shelby obeyed.  
Craig: Okay now in your purse there is a pack of diet peels, food peels, and nerve peels.   
Shelby pulled all three bottles out.  
Shelby: Got them.  
Craig: Okay you're suppose to eat before taking your diet peels, so take two food peels first.   
Shelby obeyed.  
Craig: Now take two diet peels.  
Shelby obeyed again.  
Craig: Now take two nerve peels.  
Shelby: But I'm fine.  
Criag: Do it you'll need them later.  
Shelby obeyed again.  
Craig: Okay I got to go. And don't forget Shelby do not drink nothing except Diet drinks and water.  
Shelby: I know.  
With that she hung and got off the couch. Everybody was starring at her.  
Shelby: What?  
Juliet: Shelby, unless you eat real food you don't need to take diet peels.   
Shelby: Whatever, Jules.  
Ezra: Why did you let him boss you around like that? A few years ago we would of gotton two black eyes if we talked to you like that.  
Shelby: What is this the third degree. Craig is just watching over me.  
Peter: Shelby, all he is doing is making you overdose on drugs.  
Shelby: What are you talking about, Peter? I don't take drugs.  
Peter: Shelby, you are taking four caffeen peels, two nerve peels that you don't need, two food peels instead of eating, and two diet peels which you do not need. And what is this about you not being able to drink anything but diet drinks and water.  
Shelby: I'm not listening to this.  
Shelby grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.   
Ten minutes she came out and sat on the couch beside Scott.  
Scott: You are going to freeze out there.  
Shelby: I'll deal with it.  
Scott: Why do you let him talk to you like that?  
Shelby: Whatever, Scott.  
Shelby bent down to put on her boots and Scott saw a pretty bad bruise at the top of her shirt.  
Scott: Oh my gosh, Shel, he's beating you.  
Shelby knew right then he saw the bruise. She stood and so he couldn't see no more.  
Shelby: I don't know what you are talking about.  
Everybody starred at Shelby and Scott.  
Scott: You know exactly what I'm talking about he's beating you.  
Shelby: No he is not.  
Scott: Explain the bruise.  
Before Shelby could answer she heard the phone ring. She turned it on speaker so she could do her hair.  
Jess: Hey Shelb.  
Shelby: Hey Jess.  
Jess: Are you okay?  
Shelby: What are you talking about?  
Jess: Well I haven't talked to you in a while and I just wanted to make sure that asshole you are getting married to has not put you hospital again.  
Shelby knew if she took the phone off speaker they'd know he was beating her. So she decided she would just play in out.  
Shelby: I don't what you are talking about, Jess, I had a cold.  
Jess: Cold my ass, Shelby. You are forty pounds under weight, he is beating you so bad that you have been in the hospital four diffrent times this month. I know that he can give your kids the life they want but if he is going to kill you doing it, it's not worth it.  
Shelby: Jess, I gotta go. Bye.  
Shelby hung up the phone to see everybody starring at her.  
Scott: Is it true, Shelby? Did that bastard put you in the hospital? Are you really forty pounds under weight?  
Shelby: I fell down the stairs that's all.  
Scott: No you didn't he threw you down there. That asshole.   
Shelby: Scott, please.  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Sophie went and opened the door and two twins ran in. They were a spitting image of Scott and Shelby.  
Kid: Mommy, mommy he yelled at me.  
Shelby: What?  
A young woman walked in.  
Shelby: Annie, is this true.  
Annie: He didn't hurt them or anything. He just told them to shut-up.  
Shelby: I'll talk to him.  
Annie: Shelby, don't last time he almost killed. You might not make it out the next time.  
Shelby looked over at Scott who staring at her and the kids and she knew, he knew they were his.  
**********************************************************************************  
Well that is all right now and remember I love reviews.  



	2. Chapter 2

Notice: I do not own any of these characters except for the newbies the blong to FFC.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby: Everybody I'd like you to meet my children Jillian and Joey.   
Jillian had Shelbys' eyes and Scotts' face. Joey had Scotts' eyes and Shelbys' face. Both had blond hair and looked exactly alike.  
Jillian: Aunt Day!!  
Jillian ran to Daisys' arms and hugged her. When Daisy put her down She looked at Joey.  
Daisy: Don't you know how to give your favorite aunt a hug?  
Joey: Huha, bu Aunt Jess not here. ( yes, but aunt jess is not here)  
Everybody started laughing.   
Shelby: I guess he told you, Daze. Oh sorry Peter, Sophie this is Annie our nannie. Annie this is Peter, Sophie, Juliet, Auggie, Ezra, David, Daisy, and.... and Scott.  
Annie: How do you all do?  
Everybody said they were all fine.  
Shelby: Annie, I'll talk to him about yelling at my kids thank you for bringing them to me.  
Annie: No Shelby, don't. You and I both know what happened last time.  
Joey: Mama, mama gus? (guess)  
Shelby: What?  
Joey: Gus (guess) I did? ( guess what I did)  
Shelby: I don't know what?  
Joey: fueball?   
Shelby: What?  
Annie: Well the other day I took them to the toy store and he found a football and I could not pry it away from him so I got it from him. Anyway yesterday during play time I bounced it to him and he caught it. I think you are raising the next big NFL player.   
Shelby hugged Joey.  
Shelby: ( starting to cry) I'm so proud of you. I'm so sorry I missed it.  
Joey: fueball?  
Joey looked at Annie and she handed him a little football. He gave it to Shelby and backed away.  
Joey: fueball.  
Shelby: Okay  
Shelby bounced the ball to Joey and he caught it everybody clapped. Shelby swooped him up in her arms.   
Shelby: I'm so proud of you.  
Annie: Actually that's what got him yelled at yesterday.  
Shelby: He yelled at my child for catching a football?  
Annie: No. Young Joey here decided to go ahead and try to throw it. Well he threw and it hit a vase and broke it.  
Shelby: (getting upset) He yelled at him for breaking a vase.  
Annie: That is correct.  
Shelby: Will you guys watch them for a second.  
Annie: Shelby don't, please.  
Shelby: He is not yelling at my kids. Plus how is he going to hurt me if I'm not there.   
She grabbed her cell phone and went into the kitchen.  
Scott: Annie, can I ask you question?  
Annie: Sure  
Scott: Does he beat, Shelby.  
Annie: Well.... I'm only telling you people because I want to help her. And hopefully you guys can. He'll beat her if he is drunk or she something wrong. But she lets him as long as he doesn't hurt her kids.  
Daisy: What happened to her back?  
Annie: Okay, he had yelled at Jillian for accidently knocking over a glass at the dinner table. She picked the kids up and took them up stairs. When they had fallen asleep she came out of their nursrey and he was standing there. She told him not to yell at her kids no more. Well that made him mad. And he hit. But he hit her so hard that it made her fall backwards and behind her were the stairs so she fell down them. It knocked her out so I took her to the emergency room.  
Peter: But didn't the doctors ask how it happened?  
Annie: Yeah she told them that she had woke up to go to the bathroom and accidently tripped on the rug and fell down stairs.  
Jillian walked up to Scott.  
Jillian: I fo u? ( I know you)  
Annie: Not this again.  
Scott:What?  
Annie: Jillian was exploring under Shelby and Craigs bed. Well she found a picture of you. She pulled it out. And Craig was standing right there and he snatched it from her. On the back it said Shel, I'll always love you, Scott. Anyway and.... ( she trailed off)  
Juliet: What did he do?  
Annie: Let's just say she had to have a lot of stitches that night.  
Auggie: How could he open her skin just by hitting her.  
Annie: He hit her with a beer bottle which broke on her back and cut it up pretty bad.  
Daisy: Is he on drugs?  
Annie: I pretty sure he is on staroids but I don't think Shelby knows.  
Shelby: What don't I know?  
Annie: Oh nothing we just playing around.  
Shelby: Oh. Peter don't worry about reportors there is big story a few towns away so they are going there.  
Annie: Shelby what did you threaten him this time. I know last time it was leaving what is it this time?  
Shelby: I told I'd quiet singing.  
Annie: Shelby, you didn't? If you quiet he has nobody. He's going to kill you.  
Shelby: Well let him kill me. Because he isnt' yelling at my kids.  
Sophie: Shelby, why didn't you tell us?  
Shelby: Tell you what?  
Sophie: That he was beating you.  
Shelby: I can handle it.  
Sophie: Shelby, he is going to hurt you.  
Shelby: ( gettting angry) Well let him but I'm not going to be like my mother and let him yell at my kids and not do nothing I'm not. Because he'll be hurting them other then yelling at them. Where is Jillian and Joey?  
David: Right here.  
Jillian and Joey had fallen asleep on the floor.   
Shelby: Peter do have a place I can put them.  
Peter: Yeah right in there.  
Peter pointed to a small closed door. Scott went and picked up Jillian while Shelby picked up Joey. They walked through the door with it closing behind them.  
Scott: Shelby, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnet.  
Shelby: I didn't want to ruin your life.  
Scott: You wouldn't of. Where did you come up with their names.  
Shelby: ( smiling) Their real name are Jillian and Bobby Jo. I just call him Joey for short.  
Scott: From our play.  
Shelby: Yeah.  
There was a light tap on the door. Auggie peeked in.  
Auggie: Shelb, there is someone here to see you.  
With that Shelby and Scott walked out. When they got outside Shelbys' face turned while Scotts' turned red.  
Shelby: What do you want, Craig.  
Craig: I want to talk to you can we go somewhere privite.  
Shelby: We can go to the dorms.  
With that they walked outside.  
Scott: How can you just let her go like that, Peter?  
Peter: I can't stop her it's her choice.  
Scott: Why does she take it from him?  
Annie: Well if she leaves him then he will go to the magizines and tell them about her being a prostatute and she won't have a job, a place to live, plus he threatened her kids.  
Scott: This can't be happening.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Craig and Shelby walked into the girls dorm. Craig locked the door while Shelby wasn't looking.  
  
Shelby: What do you want, Craig?  
Craig: You know better then to threaten me.  
Shelby: You know better then to yell at my kids.  
Craig: I'll do what I want with your kids.  
Shelby: You better not touch them.  
Craig: You can't stop me, whore.  
With that Shelby lost it and slapped him. Right after she did it she knew she had done wrong and she was about to pay. He grabbed underneath and threw it against making a horrible bang noise.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scott: I'd wish they would hurry.  
Juliet: I hope he don't hurt her.  
Annie: He will belive I've seen it first hand. He even hit her for having the tv loud noise from outside.  
Auggie: What was that?  
Scott: I'm not waiting to find out.  
With that he ran outside everybody following him. They had just gotten to the dorm when they heard it again. Scott twisted the doorknob but it was locked.  
Scott: (screaming) Shelby!!  
All of a sudden they heard Shelby scream. Peter, Scott, Auggie, Ezra, and David started banging on the door but it wouldn't budge. They heard Shelby scream then they heard something hit the wall.  
Daisy: The window.  
They all ran to the window. Scott and Daisy looked inside. All the beds were turned and Craig had Shelby hitting her. Everytime she fell to the ground he pulled her back up by her hair and hit her again. Peter broke the window and climbed in followed by the rest of the guys. Slowly the girls climbed in also.   
Scott: Get off her!!  
Scott ran up and jumped on Craig but Craig threw him off and jumped back on Shelby.Daisy couldn't stand it no longer she hated seeing her friend in pain. Daisy ran for Crain and jumped on his. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold long but she had to get Shelby in the bathroom. Scott figured out Daisys' plan and ran and grabbed Shelby and took her to the bathroom locking the door behind them. After she knew the door was lock to the bathroom she jumped off of him. Criag ran for the door and started banging on it harder and harder. Peter ran to Sophie and told her to go call the cops. She unlocked the door and ran out.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scott had just locked the door when he heard Craig banging on it.  
  
Scott: Come on Shel we got to sneak out through the window.   
Scott opened the window and climbed out then Shelby got out and was about to jump to the ground when she noticed Scott had his hands stuck so he could help her down. She accepted his inventation as he picked her up and put her on the ground.  
Scott: Come on Shel, we need to go in the woods so he can't find us.  
Shelby: Okay  
They started running for the woods. Ten minutes later they rested. Shelby sat behind a tree and brought her knees up to her chest and was trying not to cry. Scott walked over and sat beside her putting his arm around her. He could tell she was cold all she was wearing was the tube top and white jeans so he took off his jacket and put it around her.  
Scott: Are you okay?  
Shelby: Yeah I'm fine.  
Scott: Shel, I want you and the kids to come live with me.  
Shelby: What?  
Scott: I mean it, I want you and * our * kids to come live with me. Shel, I love you and it kills me to see him hurt you like this when you deserve so much better. The only thing I'm worried about is money. All we need is enough to last a year when I graduate from collage.  
Shelby: Don't worry about that I have enough money to last us at least three years. But Scott are you sure you want this.  
Scott: No  
Shelby looked down on the ground.  
Scott: I do want you and the kids to come live with me but I also want you to be wife. So will you marry me?  
Shelby: Do you really love me?  
Scott: I love you more then my life.  
Shelby: Yes, yes I will.  
With that Shelby and Scott started kissing.   
*~*  
Shelby and Scott walked in from the woods and saw a police car. They went up to it and saw a cop handcuffing Craig. Shelby looked at Craig.  
Craig: You'll pay for this.  
With that the police car left.  
*~*  
  
The phone was ringing at Freash Star Magizine. A reporter answered it.  
  
Reporter: Hello  
Voice: Hi this is Craig Jinks and I have a hot story for you about the new singer Shel Merringer.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Don't forget I love reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Notice I do not own any of the characters except for the newbies. They all belong to FFC. I also do not own Justin Timberleke.  
P.S. I can't spell  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Reportor: Okay sir, you have my attention.  
Craig: Look under the name Shelby Merrick.  
Reportor: But what does this have to do with Shel Merringer.  
Craig: Well have you ever heard of a name change for showbiz.  
The reportor quickly typed in Shelby Merrick and was suprised by her record for prostitution and drugs.   
Reportor: Well sir thank you.  
Craig: Oh and I'm not the only one that knows. So does Justin Timberlike.  
Reportor: Well sir make sure you look in next monthes magizine.  
Criag: Thank you and good-bye.  
With that Craig hung up. The reportor quickly dialed Justin Timberlikes number.  
****************************************************  
  
Shelby looked at Scott, Joey, and Jill throwing the football. She never had thought this could happen to her. How did she get so lucky. She was happy for once and she was afraid of letting that go.  
  
Daisy: Penny for your thoughts.  
Shelby: How did I get so lucky? I know I don't deserve it.  
Daisy: That's where you're wrong. You deserve everything that makes your life happy. You are a mircle. You survive through the worst and yet you go back to it, to save someone else from being hurt. Shelb, you are an amazing person. I mean after what your step-father did and then giving up your life practicly to give your kids what you never had. Plus hurting your-self so Scott wouldn't have to give up anything. That takes someone special Shelb, and you are that person.  
Shelby: (starting to cry) I love you, Daisy.  
Daisy: I love you too.  
Just then Scott walked up.  
Scott: What's wrong?  
Shelby: (smiling) Nothing, I better get them two cleaned up.  
With that she took the kids in the lounge.  
Scott: What did I miss?  
Daisy: Shelby being Shelby. You know thinking she isn't good enough. Not understanding why she deserves the greatest life in the world. I don't think she still has gotton all the way over her past.  
Scott: I don't know what to do? I love her so much.  
Daisy: Scott, Shelby is like well... like a touchdown in football.  
Scott: A touchdown I don't think I'm following you?  
Daisy: She has fought for the ball and then when she gets it she runs as fast as she can because she knows if she gets caught then she is going to get hurt. So she runs. And passes every enemy and then when she finally gets the touchdown she wonders what have I done. What did I do to deserve this glory. Because she didn't see how she faced every enemy like we did. You get what I mean. You don't know what you deserve because you don't see it happening the way we do. You don't see how you turn and twist because all you know is your doing it. You don't see the challenge like we did. Just like Shelby didn't see the challenge she had to get over. Yeah she was tackeled a few times but she still made the touchdown and she thinks that by getting those tackels she is not good enough. When it only makes her better. Get it.  
Scott: Yeah, yeah I do. Do you think she'll ever know.  
Daisy: I don't know, I don't know.  
Just then a porsh pulled up. Everybody walked outside. A man got out of the car, not just a man though it was Justin Timberleke.  
Juliet: (smiling in shock) Oh my gosh.  
Joey and Jill ran up to Justin.  
Joey: Jus.... Jus.  
Justin: Hey you two.   
He bent down and hugged them and started walking toward Shelby.  
Shelby: Justin!!  
She ran up to Justin who picked her up in a hug and swung her around. A few seconds later he let her down. Scott was starting to get jelous.  
Shelby: Justin, I'd like you to meet everybody. Peter and Sophie Scarbrow. This is Auggie, Ezra, David, Juliet.  
Juliet: (still staring at him in shock) It is an honor.  
Shelby: You will have to excuse her she is a little bit weird. And this best friend Daisy. And this is Scott my boyfriend.  
Justin: So you're not with that asshole no more.  
Shelby: No  
Justin: Good but I have some bad news.  
Shelby: What's wrong?  
Justin: Shelb, a reportor called me today.  
Shelby: Okay.  
Justin: And he called me to ask for some information about you.  
Shelby: What about me.  
Justin: (breathing in deep) Shelb, he knows about your record and pretty soon there is going to be a lot of reportors here.  
Shelby started to fall back when Justil grabbed her and picked her up and sat her down on a bench a few feet away.  
Shelby: Oh my gosh.  
Justin: I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be surprised when they came.  
Shelby: It's okay.  
Just then reportors started pulling up everywhere.  
Justin: Should I hide you.  
Shelby: No I have to do this.  
With that Shelby stood up on the bench so she higher then everybody else.  
Shelby: (yelling) Can I have your attention please?  
Everybody shut-up and stared.  
Shelby: I know why you are all here. You are here for a story. And I'm about to give you one. And probley when you leave here you won't like very much. You won't care about me. And you won't respect me. But that's okay. Next month in a magizine you will probly read an article in a magizine about my past. (starting to cry) And it won't have the best of things in there. It will have my jail record, and on that record it will say that I was runaway, I was arrested for drugs and (breathing) and prostotution.  
Everybody started whispering.  
Scott: Why is she doing this,Peter?  
Peter: She is letting go once and for all.  
Shelby: Before you say anything, please listen. It that magizine it won't say how my step-father molested me from the age of ten to fourteen. It won't say how it feels to go to bed at night and pray he wouldn't come in there. It won't say what it felt like when he came in my room. It won't say why I had to runaway. I had to runaway to live. There is two ways to kill a person. There is the fast way where you just shoot them or stab them. Then there is the slow way, where someone kills day by day. Well Walt was killing me day by day. He was killing me when he came in my room at night. He was killing me piece by piece. One day by destroying my dreams the next day by killing my confidence. Now I'm not proud of running and doing the things I did. But if I wouldn't of I would died. Now you are probley saying you could of gotton help from the police or my mother. Well my mother knew the whole time and never did anything. And the police would of arrested him yes but he would of just came back and hurt me worse. When my mother found me on the streets she took me here to Horizan. When I got here I was a little bitch. I had built up a wall to protect me. And I made sure no one broke through that wall. But then I meet two people, I'm not going to say their names because of record purposes. But they were my soul mate and my best friend. They broke my wall. And everytime I built it back up they'd break it again. They saved my life. But I don't regret what I did because when I got here I got a family. The one thing I wanted. I got a father, a mother, three brothers, two sister, a best friend, and a soulmate. I went my whole life feeling dirty for the things I couldn't control and I had to do. Well I'm sick of feeling dirty. My songs reflect on my life. And for so long I hid behind my songs. I've ran my whole life. I ran from my family, my fears, my soulmate, and myself. When I got into singing I thought this will be perfect I can run all I want and no one will care. I can't run no more. I've done it my whole life, I've ran from my life. My body can't do it no more, my heart can't, my life can't , and I can't. I have decided to retire from singing. Thank you all for being my fans. For listening to my songs to my life and not caring and judging. Thank you for showing me who I am. Good-bye.  
With that she got down and hugged Peter. Everybody started clapping  
****************************************************  
  
Hope it was emotional enough for you. Send me reviews the sooner the sooner the next chapter. And if you have any advice write to me at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Notice: I don't own any of the characters except for the newbies they all belong to FFC.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Shelby woke up to find Joey and Jillian missing. She got up worried. She grabbed her robe and ran into the lounge. They were not there. She ran to Scotts' room to see if he knew where they were. She walked in and saw Scott in bed with Jillian and Jack on one side of him. She smiled and went over to pick up the kids to take them back to her room. She was about to lift Joey when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up and saw Scott was awake.  
  
Scott: (whispering) Don't go. Stay here.  
Scott patted an empty space between him and the kids. She slowly climbed over the kids and laid down on her back beside Jillian and Scott. Scott laid back down on his side and put his arm around Shelbys' waist.  
  
Scott: (whispering) I love you, Shel.  
Shelby: (whispering) I love you too.  
Scott slowly leaned over and kissed Shelby softly on the lips. Then he laid down and fell asleep beside his family.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Shelby awoke from someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw that Jillian and Joey were awake and trying to wake her up. She turned around and saw that Scott had started to wake up to the bouncing on the bed.  
  
Shelby: Guys, calm down.  
Jillian: Moma, fin. (fun)  
She heard Scott chuckle and turned back around to him.  
Shelby: Morning.  
Scott: Morning beautiful.  
Shelby blushed.  
Suddenly Joey fell on top of Shelby.  
Joey: Oopps.  
Shelby: (laughing) Yeah oopps.  
Just then Jillian fell also on top of Shelby.  
Jillian: Og, ile. (dog pile)  
With that Jillian and Joey both got up and jumped on Shelby again, piling on top of her.  
Shelby: (whispering) Lets get, Scott.  
Everybody looked at Scott smiling.  
Scott: What?  
Joey: Og, ile. (dog pile)  
Joey jumped on top of Scott followed by Jillian.  
Shelby: (laughing) Hey tickle him.  
Joey, Jillian and Shelby started to tickle Scott.  
Scott: (laughing) Stop, no stop.  
He rolled over and got on top of Shelby and started to tickle her.  
Shelby: Stop!!!!  
Joey and Jillian: (yelling) kickle, kickle. (tickle)  
There was a knock at the door.  
Scott: Come in.  
Everybody looked at the door as Juliet walked in.  
Shelby: Yes, princess.  
Juliet: Um.... there is a um.... (trying to think of what to say) well there is a mob out there and I think if you don't get out there soon, they're going to break down the door.  
Shelby: What are you talking about, Jules? Why would they be here?  
Juliet: Look outside if you don't belive me.  
Shelby and Scott both stood up on the bed and looked out the window and saw a mob of people yelling Shel Merringer.  
Shelby: Oh my gosh.  
Scott: Wow. I think you need to get out there.  
Shelby: Yeah, I better.  
Shelby got out of bed and ran to her room to get dressed. When Shelby left Juliet went and helped Scott get the kids and take them into the living room. When they got into the living room the kids ran up to where Daisy was sitting on the ground and started playing with her. A few minutes later Shelby ran out of the room wearing a pair of jeans and a pink sweater.   
Scott: That was fast.  
Shelby: You get used to it after a while.  
Peter walked up to the door and opened it. A crowd of reportors and fans busted in knocking over Peter. They ran up to Shelby and started to asking her questions.  
Repotor: Miss. Merringer, is it true you will not be marring your agent Criag?  
Shelby: Yes, it is true.  
Another Reportor: Is it true that you decided to tell about your past only after your manager Craig called a magizine and told them about it?  
Shelby couldn't handle it no more everybody was yelling at her at the same time.  
Shelby: (yelling) Everybody shut-up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everybody became quiet and stared at her.  
Shelby: (yelling so everybody could hear her) I'm sorry for having to say that to all my fans. But I told all of you reportors the story yesterday. Okay, I am retiring, quiting, what ever you want to call it from singing. No, I am not engaged to Craig. The only reason I was, was because of my kids. Now thank you for all coming but this will be the last conferance of Shel Merringers' singing carrer. Thank you again.  
A little girl from the back raised her hand. Shelby couldn't ignore her. So she motioned for the girl to come up.  
Shelby: Yes.  
Girl: Could you just sing one last song for us? Please.  
The crowd started saying yeah Shel sing one last song. They all started chanting Shel, Shel.  
Shelby: Alright, one last song. If you will all go to the gym there is stage. And I will do my last preformance.  
The crowd slowly left and made there was to the gym. Peter, Sophie, and all the cliffhangers got right up front to the stage. Suddenly the room went dark and Shelby walked on.   
Shelby: Okay I thought to end my career I'd sing the song that started it. The first song I hid behind.  
The music started and Shelby started singing.  
  
*It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart   
  
The first time Scott and Shelby saw each other.  
  
*Without saying a word you can light up the dark   
  
Shelby and Scott talking about Elaine. (seductions)  
  
*Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing   
  
Scott touching Shelbys' face and she smiling. (end of seductions, playing soccor)  
  
*The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
  
Shelby and Scott lying on the ground. (beginning of Scott Free)  
  
*There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me   
  
Shelby and Scott potraying Bobby Jo and Jillian.   
  
*The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
  
Scott telling Shelby he loves her. (Morp)  
  
*You say it best when you say nothing at all   
  
Shelby hugging Scott good-bye. (when she leaves with her mom, don't know what the episode is called)  
  
*All day long I can hear people talking out loud   
  
Shelby lying in her bed, scared. (because it's there)  
  
*But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd   
  
Shelby and Scott fighting in the woods when she told him her step-father had a heartattack (exposed)  
  
*Old Mr. Webster could never define What's being said between your heart and mine   
  
Scott looking for Shelby, after she got lost (innocence)  
  
*The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
  
Shelby crying when Jess left the room after she ranaway.  
  
*There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me   
  
Scott throwing Shelby against the wall and kissing her (seductions)  
  
*The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
  
Scott throwing Shelbys' letters to Daisy in the fire (because it's there)  
  
*You say it best when you say nothing at all   
  
Scott and Shelby acting out Bobby Jo and Jillian.  
  
*The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
  
Scott and Shelbys' holding hands while there asleep when Peter sees them (seductions)  
  
*There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me   
  
Scott and Shelby fighting over her past as a prostitute. (exposed)  
  
*The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
  
Scott and Shelby at the docks.  
  
*You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
Scott twirling Shelby around after telling her he loves her. (Morp)  
  
As the music ended everybody clapped.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it. Don't worry it's not over. Find out what happens to Shelby and Scott when they move in together. But first I'll need at least fourteen reviews.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Notice: I don't own any of the characters except for the newbies they all belong to FFC.   
*~*~*  
  
Shelby and Scott are now living together. They are engaged and the twins are doing great. Scott is playing professional football and Shelby is going to collage to be an agent so her and Scott can be together forever. Criag was put in jail for domestic violence and Shelby is still looked up to by many of her fans.  
*~*~*  
  
The End.  
I know kind of short. I hope you liked it and don't forget my new fics. Well that's all.  
bye  
Sam 


End file.
